The New Location
by FNaFLord
Summary: When a new guard is reluctant to shock Baby and her friends, an enexpected twist happens to Ballora and her secret admirer.
1. The New Guard

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEWEST FANFIC! THIS WILL BE MY SISTER LOCATION FANFIC!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"OK, bring her down!" A man yelled. They were building a new place called Baby's Pizza World to replace that crummy Fazbear's place.

"Well, Baby. I have plans for you." The man said.

"Ballora! Where's my microphone!?" Funtime Freddy yelled from Funtime Auditorium.

"How would I know? Its your mic!" Ballora called back.

"Your the responsible one!" Freddy yelled.

"We all take care of Baby, if that's what you mean." She called, crossing her arms.

"You know very well that's not what I mean." Freddy said, appearing in the doorway. He was a polar bear with pink on his belly and muzzel.

"Well, too bad. Ask Foxy." She said, waving him away.

"I-i found it." Foxy said, holding a destroyed microphone.

"My microphone! Foxy, what did you _do_?!" Freddy yelled.

" _Me_? I found it where your supposed to stand!" Doxy said with a glare.

"Hey! The pizzaria opens in ten minutes! Shut up and get in position!" A small child yelled angrily. "This is our first day! Do _not_ screw this up!"

"Fine. Let's go, BonBon." Freddy said, not taking his furious gaze off Foxy.

"OK, Freddy!" The puppet on his right hand said.

'I know how to get Foxy back. She's about to get a _shocking_ suprise.' Freddy thought, making his way towards the main control panel when he heard voices.

"I WILL NOT, SO SHUT UP YA DUMB COMPUTER!" Someone was shouting.

"Encourage Ballora with a controlled commanded.

" NO!" The man yelled.

"We have equipped for badge with a shocking device. Shock Ballora to encourage her, or be encouraged yourself." HandUnit threatened.

"GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU!" The man yelled

"Freddy what's that?" Foxy asked. "New guard?"

"Yes and he seems reluctant to electrocute Ballora." Freddy said.

"" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guard yelled as he was shocked.

"No!" Freddy yelled, peering through the window. "It's shocking him!"

"I'll get Ballora! Get to him and try to get that badge off!" Foxy commanded.

"Right!" Freddy said.

"Guard! Guard! Are you okay?" Freddy shouted making it to the room. "Guard!" The guard had stopped moving.

 **IS THE GUARS DEAD OR UNCONSCIOUS? WE WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME! THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF.**


	2. Reunitation

**HELLO, FNAFFANS! CHAPTER TWO OF THE NEW LOCATION!**

 **I OWN NO ON!**

"Guard? Guard?! _Guard?!_ " Freddy was yelling desperately.

"I got Baby." Foxy said, crawling through the Funtime Vent.

"What happened, Freddy?" Baby asked, appearing through the vent.

"ThisguardwasyellingattheHandUnitbecauseitwastryingto-"

"Woah! Freddy! Slow down." Baby said, raising her arms as if he was trying to strike her.

"Sorry. This guard was yelling at the HandUnit because it was trying to get him to zap Ballora but the guard refused. Then his badge started zapping him and he either passed out or died. I don't know which." Freddy explained

"Well did you check for a pulse?" Baby asked.

"P-pulse? No." Freddy said sheepishly.

"Ugh. Freddy-"

"I was panicking!"

"No excuses!" BonBon said.

"Don't side with her!" Freddy said.

"Boys! Pulse!" Baby said.

"Right. Pulse. Got it." Freddy said, turning to grab the guards wrist. "He's not dead. That's definitely good."

"Yeah, cause I wanna kill hI'm!" Foxy said.

"Foxy! He helped Ballora. We aren't gonna kill this one." Baby said.

"But-"

"No buts! Butts are for sitting." Baby said with a hint of amusement in her green eyes.

"Har Har, Baby." Foxy said.

"He's coming through!" Freddy said.

"What? Where- HOLY GEEZ!" The guard said seeing all the animatronics in room and made a dash for the vent.

"Where do you think your going?" Freddy said, grabbing his ankle.

"We just wanna play~" Baby sang, eerily.

"Yeah and by play you mean KILL ME!" The guard said, being dragged slowly towards Freddy who was opening his face plates.

"Come here, friend. What's y-y-y-your name." Freddy said, acting glitches as Baby and Foxy followed.

"LET GO YOU FREAKSHOW!" The guard shouted as Freddy picked him up and scanned his face. Freddy's face plates suddenly snapped shut as he realized who he had in his grasp.

"F-fritz!?" Freddy said.

 **SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. IM NOT FEELING WELL AND IM STILL WRITING SO BE GRATEDUL YOU LITTLE BRATS!**

 ***PUSHES TWIN AWAY***

 **STOP THAT. ANYWAY, THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF.**


	3. Memories and Nightmares

**HEY AND WELCOME BACK TO THE NEW LOCATION! ENJOY!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Wait, Fritz?! What are you doing here?" Baby asked, clearly shocked.

"I work here. As a tecnitian." He responded.

"Why would you _want_ to do that?" Freddy asked, just as shocked as Baby.

"Uhh, I went through my interview already, so, please, no more questions. Just let me work." Fritz said, obviously upset.

"What's the matter Fritz? You seem upset." Foxy asked.

"You three almost put me in cardiac arrest, that's what's wrong!" Fritz said, opening the vent to Ballora Gallery. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ballora was malfunctioning today and if I can't fix her she gets scrapped."

"What?!" BonBon yelled as Fritz crawled through the vent.

"Do you remember when Fritz first came here?" Baby asked.

"Of course! He was our closest friend. He seems mad at us now, though." Foxy said, scratching her head as she stared through Ballora's vent.

 **Flashback**

 _"Cheer up, Baby! We'll reopen tomorrow!" Ballora said, looking at her sad daughter._

 _"I know, but I don't want (deleted) anywhere near this place! He'll just torture us again." Baby said, looking up at her mother._

 _"Baby, (deleted) was taken to the scooper long ago. You don't have to worry anymore." Ballora said, hugging Baby._

 _"H-hello?" Said a boy, no older than 8._

 _"Who are you?" Ballora asked. "The pizzaria opens tomorrow, not today."_

 _"I won a contest and got to meet you guys behind the scenes." The boy said._

 _"Cool!" Baby said. "What's your name?"_

 _"F-fritz Smith." He said._

 _"Well Fritz, there's no need to be scared or nervous. Your perfectly safe here." Ballora said, smiling and walking towards him._

 _"That's right!" Freddy said from behind Fritz, making him jump._

 _"Freddy! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Ballora scolded._

 _"Sorry." Freddy said._

 _"You need me on so I can alert people your there!" Said BonBon._

 _"No, I don't! Buzz off!" Freddy said, looking angrily at his puppet, who was hopping towards him._

 _"Pleeeeeeease! I said I was sorry." BonBon said._

 _"What you did was unforgivable! Go to the corner!" Freddy said._

 _"OK..." BonBon said sadly, hopping towards the nearest corner._

 _"Is that your kid?" Fritz asked._

 _"No, but he's close enough." Freddy said._

 _"Wheres Foxy?" Ballora asked._

 _"In FunTime Auditorium." Freddy said._

 _"Come on Fritz. I have a feeling you'll LOVE Foxy." Ballora said leading Fritz to FunTime Auditorium._

 **Flashback** **end**

"Hey Ballora. Just gonna look up over and see what's wrong." Fritz said.

"Who's in my room?" Ballora asked suddenly.

"Ahh!" Fritz exclaimed as Ballora inches towards him. "N-no! No! Please don't kill me! I haven't even caught up on Steven Universe get!"

"This will be quick. Just imagine this is all a nightmare, and you are about to wake up." Ballora said, slowly opening her face plates, unable to recognize him.

"Wait! No, please! Don't hurt me! Get away!" He said, grabbing a nearby pole and welding it like a sword.

"Don't right it. Accept it, and it will be alright." Ballora said, grabbing his throat.

"B-b-b-ballora. S-stop! Please!" Fritz said, kicking her middle, and sending her away.

"You shouldn't have done that. Minireenas! Get him!" Ballora said firmly.

"Oh, boy!" Fritz said, sprinting back towards the vent, only to be blocked by a minireenas.

"No! Please!" Fritz said, feeling Ballora grab him and knock him out.

 **WELL. REUNIONS CAN BE DEADLY! WELL THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF!**


	4. Hushed Admires

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK RO THE NEW LOCATION! THIS WILL BE MY FIRST POV CHAPTER SO REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR OPINION!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

 _Fritz PoV_

'Voices' I thought, finally coming round. 'I can hear...voices.'

"So that's what happened?" A female voice said, a hint of curiousness in it.

"That's right." A deep male voice said.

"Guys! Look! He's coming round, a scratchy voice said, as I opened my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, seeing what was standing over me. It was an endoskeleton with a only a mask. It could see through an eye that wasn't dangling. "W-what are you?!"

"I'm an Ennard. Or, my name is Ennard." It said, reaching out and grabbing my arm, dragging me to my feet.

"Hello, Fritz!" Baby said, waving excitedly at her friend.

"Hi, Baby." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "What time is it?"

"Uhh, almost 6:20." Funtime Foxy said.

"AHH! I have to go! My shift ended 20 minutes ago! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Fritz said, rushing towards the elevator.

 _Ennard PoV_

"Watching Fritz run away made me feel almost sorry of what I had to do. Almost.

"Uh, guys, I have, uh, a thing I need to, uh, go tend to. See you later!" I said rushing towards the nearest wall and scrambling up it. That's the advantage of no suit. I have class to climb even the steepest walls. Like Funtime Foxy's cousin, Mangle.

"What was that about?" I heard Ballora ask.

"I have no idea, but I need to call Foxy and Mangle to see when they get here. They said they'll bring the whole family this time! Just think, Foxy, Mangle, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all together. We'll, bye!" Funtime Foxy said, cheerily.

Me and BonBon need to discuss new songs. See you later, girls?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"Yeah." Baby said.

"Sure." Ballora said.

"I need to talk with my Bidybabs. I'll see you later, Ballora?" Baby asked.

"Of course." Ballora said. "I think I'll sit here for awhile."

"Whatever oils your gears, Ballora." Baby said, walking out of the room, leaving Ballora and me alone together. Slowly and quietly, I made my way towards the roof exit to my space, but I stopped by Ballora just long enough to whisper those three words that could change everything:

"I love you."

 **YES! ENNARD IS IN LOVE WITH BALLORA! FOR THOSE OF YOU GUYS AND FIRLS WHO READ MY AMAZING NIGHTS SERIES, ENNARD LOVES BABY. I WILL MAKE ANOTHER WITH ENNARDXFUNTIME FOXY. I JUST WANT TO SEE HOW THESE BEAUTIFUL ANIMATRONICS WOULD SEE A MONSTER LIKE ENNARD IF HE ADMITTED. WELL THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF!**


	5. Meeting Plans

**HELLO AN WELCOME RO THE NEW LOCATION! MY ENNARDXDUNTIME FOXY STORY WILL COME OUT IN FEBRUARY!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

 _Funtime Foxy PoV_

"So what did Foxy say?" Baby asked.

"He said yesterday that they'll be here midnight tomorrow, so they'll get to meet Fritz today!" I told her. Foxy and Mangle are my cousins.

"I don't know how he'll take that, but it will be interesting." Funtime Freddy said.

"Yeah. And Fritz clearly thinks we did something to him." Ballora said.

"We'll, you almost did." Ennard said. Everybody was in FunTime Auditorium.

"I didn't know it was him!" Ballora protested.

"Why didn't you check?" I asked.

"What time is is?" Baby asked, trying to change the subject.

"11:58...FOXY AND MANGLE!" I yelled. Spotting my cousins, I ran towards them and hugged them both.

"Arhar, lass, ye act like we been dead for awhile." Foxy said.

"Foxy! She hasn't seen us in years. She has every right to be excited!" Mangle scolded her brother, slapping him on the back of his head.

"Arr! Lass, I on'y be teasing!" Foxy said. "Anyway, why don't ye introduce ye friends."

"OK. Come here guys!" I told the others. Foxy was the oldest of us, and I the youngest. Mangle was only 18, Foxy was 32, and I was 15. "This is Funtime Freddy, my partner. This is Ballora;her dances are a-MAZE-ing. This is Baby;she is in charge around here. And this is Ennard;he was once part of this pizzaria, but then he did...Things...And got destroyed."

"Hi!" Baby said.

"Hello!" Funtime Freddy said.

"Hi." Ennard said.

"Hello." Ballora said.

"Hi!" Mangle said.

"Ahoy!" Foxy said.

 _Baby PoV_

'Wow, a pirate. I new BonBon liked pirates, but this one looked scary. I couldn't believe he worked at a kids pizza place' I thought.

"I see you didn't take liberty to introduce me!" BonBon complained.

"Oh! Right. This is BonBon. Freddy's puppet, but he has a mind of his own." Funtime Foxy said.

"And a bad one, at that!" Funtime Freddy teased. "Anyway, I know him and you, Foxy, will get along, because he loves pirates."

"That be so?" Foxy said, looking right at BonBon.

"T-thats right!" BonBon said, nervous to meet a real pirate.

"Arharhar!" Foxy laughed. "Well, lad, it be nice to meet SOMErabbit that does."

"Ballora, I need to talk to you." I told her, walking towards my gallery. "Right now, though, it's not important. When your ready, come meet me."

 _Ennard PoV_

"Well, I need to do some things, so I'll see you all later." I said, scrambling up the wall.

"He can do that, too!" I heard Mangle say.

"Yeah, he's been like that." Ballora said. "We'll, I'm gonna go see what Baby wants."

"OK, Ballora. See you later." Funtime Foxy said. The one thing I need to do, and that pirate is Perfect for the job. Now, how to convince him.

 **WHAT PLANS DOES ENNARD HAVE FOR FOXY? WHAT WILL HE DO TO THE GUARD? WE'LL FIND OUT! UNTIL THEN, THIS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF!**


	6. Revealed Secrets

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEW LOCATION! I HAVE NO NEWS TODAY!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

 _Ennard PoV_

'This must be what it feels like to hate.' I thought, staring directly at Fritz.' But what (deleted) says goes.'

"Hi, Fritz!" Ballora said, crawling through the vent.

"Hi, Ballora." Fritz said, unenthusiastically.

"OK, talk." She said firmly.

"What?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Nothing you guys did."

"Then why be like this to us?"

"I don't know, Ballora, I'm just frustrated. I don't try to be like this, it just happens."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ballora. It...My daughter has been wanting to come here for years but after the... accident I've been worried."

"You know that wasn't wasn't his fault."

"I know, I know. I just can't help it. She's my daughter."

"I know how you feel."

"Thanks, Ballora. I have to get back to work."

"OK, Fritz. Bye"

"Bye, Ballora."

I watched as Ballora crawled back through her vent. I need to tell her how I feel. I just don't know how. I need help. I'll see if (deleted) can help.

(Deleted) _PoV_

"Master?" I heard Ennard say as he crawled into our secret meeting place.

"Yes, Ennard?" I asked.

"Master, I need...Girl advice." Ennard said.

"Girl, Ennard? What do you need to know." I asked. Even if I don't show it, I care deeply for him. Like my own son.

"How to ask one out. Like a date." Ennard said.

"As much as I want to help you, Ennard, I have never needed to." I said.

"All right, Master." Ennard said, turning to the trapdoor.

 _Foxy PoV_

I watched the young lass with interest. Me and Chica are thinking about a child, and we didn't know what to expect. Watching Baby play with BonBon, Mangle, and Funtime Foxy was giving me a pretty good idea of what a daughter would be like. And watching Funtime Freddy and BonBon gave me the idea of a son and a good father.

"Foxy?" I heard be hind me, causing me to jump.

"Arr! Ennard, lad, ye nearly made me jump out me suit!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Can I talk to you?" He asked. "Privately?"

"Of course, lad." I said, following him to the parts and service room.

"What ye be needing, lad?" I asked him.

"Uhh...dating advice." He said. I could see the embarrassed look in his eyes.

"Dating? Arharhar! Ye come to the right pirate, lad. What ye need advice on?" I asked, thoroughly amused by his skittishness.

"I want to ask a girl out, but I don't know how. Can you help me?" Ennard asked me.

"Of course, lad." I said. "All ye need to do is go up and ask! If she says aye, than ye got nothing to be worrying about. If she says no, ye can still be friends with each other!"

"I'm scared of being rejected." Ennard said.

"Ye shouldn't be, lad. Ye only need to be brave. If ye ye can't gain courage to do something simple , ye can't have courage to do something big." I said, walking out of the room.

 _Ballora PoV_

"OK, Minireenas, try dance number three." I told the four small dancers as they got into position. Two on the left two on the right. Me in the middle. We began our practice and I heard the door open. "Hold on, Minireenas."

"Ballora?" Ennard asked.

"Yes, Ennard?" I said.

"I don't think your Minireenas should hear this." He said, as the Minireenas gathered around me.

"If you can't say it in front of them, you can't say it in front of me." I said firmly.

"Fine. We're good friends, right?" Ennard asked, a silly question.

"Of course we are." I said.

"We'll, I...want to take it further. I love you, Ballora." Ennard said, completely catching me off guard.

"Wh-what?" I asked. I didn't know if I heard him right.

"I love you, Ballora Ballerina." He said, clearer and louder.

"I don't know what to say, Ennard. I'm not saying no! Definitely not saying no! But...I don't know. I want to say I feel the same, but I don't know." I said, seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"O-oh. OK. Well, think about, OK?" He asked, a slight hint of hope in his voice.

"I will." I said.

 _Minireena 1 PoV_

Miss Ballora was clearly upset. She won't dance and all she does is sit in the back and think. Ever since Ennard asked her out, she hasn't had the strength to dance! I looked at Minireenas 2 and 3.

"She needs to say yes." Minireena 2 said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "We have seeing her like this."

"But if she says yes, she won't dance as often!" Minireena 3 complained.

"And if she says no, she will be to depressed to dance for the kids, and she might get scooped!" I countered.

"Let's ask the Bidybabs!" Minireena 4 said, walking up to us.

"Yeah! They'll know what to do!" I said, rushing to Circus Gallery.

 _(Deleted) PoV_

"You cannot let your feelings interrupt your mission!" I yelled, getting frustrated with Ennard.

"B-but-"

"No, Ennard! Either do your mission or I'll do it for you!" I threatened.

"Fine." He said.

"Good. How-to"

"You'll do it." Ennard said, running out of the room.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I shouted. "That's it! Time to make myself known!" I ran out of the room, and hunted one down. Finally, I found four little Ballerinas and two little dolls. 'Excellent victims' I thought.

"After that you have toAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the dolls shouted as I snatched it up and tore it in half.

"What's going on?" Funtime Freddy asked, rushing in. Upon seeing me his eyes widened in fees and he yelled, "Nightmare!"

 **CORRECT! NIGHTMARE IS IN THE NEW LOCATION AND HAS SOME EVIL PLANS!...I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT THEY ARE. IF YOU HAVE GOOD WVIL PLANS, PM ME! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM IN REVIEWS! ALSO, I APOLOGISE FOR THIS CHAPTER TAKING SO MUCH TIME TO POST! I WAS CONSTANTLY BUSY THIS WEEKEND! ANYWAY, THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OUT!**


	7. Old and New

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEW LOCATION! IM SORRY IT TOOK AWHILE, BUT IVE HAD WRITERS BLOXK, AND SXHOOLS BEEN CRACKING DOWN HARD ON ME SO CLOSE TO THE END OD THE YEAR!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

( _Foxy PoV_ )

Funtime Foxy, Mangle, Baby, and BonBon were playing again, but this time I was, too.

"You'll never catch me, Foxy!" Baby teased, as I chased her.

"Lass, ye be wrong about that!" I said, snatching her off the ground.

"Hehehahahahaha!" Baby laughed, as All of us began to tickle her.

"YOU WHAT!?" We heard Funtime Freddy shout from Circus Gallery

"What be that?" Mangle asked.

"Let's go see." Ballora said and we all followed her. Upon entering we saw Funtime Freddy gaping at a huge black bear with big claws and even bigger teeth. His scarlet eyes gleamed with hatred as he stared at me.

"Well, Foxy, I didn't think I'd see you again." The bear said, but I recognized him.

"NIGHTMARE! I WILL KILL HAUL YE FER WHAT YE DID TO MANGLE!" I shouted, rushing at him as he grabbed me.

"Hmm. Fool." Nightmare said, slamming me to the ground. "But brave all the same." He swung a large clawed hand towards my exposed back.

"Nooooooooo!" A voice said, and an endoskeleton hand grabbed his arm. Nightmare let me go and swung around to reveal..."Withered Bonnie!?" Nightmare said.

 **I HATE TO LEAVE YOU WITH A SHORT CHAPTER AND A LATE ONE AT THAT! BUT DESPITE THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THIS IS FNAFLORD SIGNING OFF.**


	8. RIP, Freddy Fazbear

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE** **NEW** **LOCATION!** **I APOLOGIZE** **FOR** **THE** **WAIT, AND WILL TRY TO PREVENT IT IN THE FUTURE!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

( _Withered Bonnie PoV_ )

I grabbed the scary black bear's arm to stop him from hitting my friend.

"It's n-n-n-not nice to h-h-h-hit people!" I cried, slamming my jaw into his face.

"Bonnie, me old pal! Perfect timing, lad!" Foxy said, hooking my hand as I helped him up.

"W-w-w-we wouldn't let our c-captin down, now co-could we." A glitchy female voice said. I turned around and saw Withered Freddy and Withered Chica.

"You made a mistake, rabbit!" The black bear said, grabbing the back of my neck and picking me up off the ground.

"No! Put him down!" A scratchy voice said, and I crashed to the ground. Getting up, I saw a bare endoskeleton with a mask on it's face.

"Ennard. I WILL KILL YOU FOR BETRAYING ME!" The bear said, rushing forward and clawing him across the face.

"Ennard!" The ballerina said, rushing and grabbing the bear.

"Ha! Fool." The bear said, grabbing her.

"Arr! Ye put the lass down, Nightmare!" Foxy said, plunging his hook into Nightmares arm.

( _Baby PoV_ )

As Foxy put his hook in Nightmare's arm, the broken bear grabbed Nightmare and slammed the back of his head.

"Fool!" Nightmare said, turning around and put his hand in the broken bear's head.

"FREDDY!" The broken chicken said, and she ran over to him.

"C-chic-c-c-a..." Freddy said, "don't st-st-stop...making k-k-kids...happy..." And Freddy laid down, never to open his eyes again.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Chica howled, and she laid her huge beak on his breast, and began to cry.

"I WILL KILL YE, LAD!" Foxy roared, running up to Nightmare, and shoved his hook directly next to his heart.

"F-freddy..." Bonnie said, very softly.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy said, tearing off one of Nightmare's huge teeth.

"Raa!" Nightmare said, running off into the dark.

"Freddy, no..." Chica said, looking at Freddy with her huge eyes.

"Freddy...why..." Bonnie said, crouching over him and clutching his arm.

"DARN IT, FAZBEAR! WHY DID YE HAVE TO GO AND DIE, LAD!" Foxy roared, shoving his hook into his own arm and ripping out part of his endoskeleton.

"Foxy, s-s-stop that!" Chica said, holding his hook with her arms, due to the fact that she had no hands.

"Who was that?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"Freddy Fazbear." Foxy said, still glaring where Nightmare disappeared.

" _The_ Freddy FAZBEAR!?" I asked, making people jump.

"Baby! I forgot ye were there, lass." Foxy said, "And yes. The Freddy Fazbear. And the Freddy Fazbear is now dead."

 **WELL, HOW FOXY, CHICA, AND BONNIE TAKE FREDDYS DEATH? WILL THEY BE VENGEFUL, OR WILL THEY BE BIGGER? ANYWAY, I HAVE A POLL, SO GO AND CHECK IT OUT! THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF.**


	9. Author's Note

**I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG WAIT, BUT WE ARE MOVING AND I AM UNABLE TO WRITE OFTEN. I AM ALSO EXPERIENCING WRITERS BLOCK ON MY AMAZING NIGHTS SERIES, AND WILL BE MORE ON MY NEW LOCATION SERIES. AGAIN, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, ANS WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN.**


	10. The Big Surprise

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEW LOCATION! I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE, BUT I AM MOVING NAD SCHOOL AND WE HAVE FAMILY TRIPS OFTEN, SO I DONT GET ALOT OF WRITING TIME. I'LL WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN FOR YOU GUYS, THOUGH!**

( _Foxy PoV_ )

"Freddy Fazbear was me greatest friend. The lad was brave and honerable. In times of sadness, he helped cheer us up. In times of darkness, he was our light. Freddy Fazbear was the best friend this old sea dog could ask for." I said, explaining who Freddy was to Baby, Ballora, and Funtime Freddy.

"I'm so very sorry, Foxy." Ballora said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It be alright, lass. It wasn't your fault." I told her.

"I think," Ennards voice said from behind me, "it was mine. I was serving Nightmare for two years. I betrayed him today, and he came out from our meeting place, killed a Bidybab and Freddy. If I had stayed with him, or ignored him all those years ago, Freddy would be here today.

"What!?" Ballora yelled. "After what he did to us?!"

"You don't understand! Nightmare can be very convincing Shan he wants to." Ennard said. "He used what you did to me as food for the evil thoughts he put in my head.

"Aye, lass. That infernal bear can be convincing. Especially when it gets him what he wants." I said, walking up to Ennard. "But ye be right, lad. Ye should've just done ye job and left him alone. What did he want ye to do?"

"K-kill everyone that lives or comes down here." Ennard said, and he looked at Ballora. "You helped me snap out of my trance."

"Well, I suppose I can let bygones be bygones." Funtime Freddy said.

"Me too!" Bon-bon said.

"So can I." Baby said.

"I can, as well." Funtime Foxy said.

"I guess," Ballora said, walking up to Ennard, so that she was about two inches from him, "I can too." And she kissed Ennard. He was surprised then put his arms around her and kissed back. They stood embraced until Baby said, "Ewww..." Ballora blushed and took a few steps away from him.

"So I'm guessing your answer is yes?" Ennard said, a loving gaze cast at Ballora.

"Yes, that is my answer." Ballora said, gazing with the same amount of love at him.

( _Ballora PoV_ )

"Yes, that is my answer." I said, with nothing but love in my heart. And not the love I have for my dancing, but the new love I've never felt for anyone or any thing.

"Well, lass n' laddy, ye be needin some privacy. Come along now, everybody." Foxy said, leading everyone out of the room, leaving me and Ennard and me alone.

"Well. We're alone." Ennard said, and I could've sworn I saw the cheeks of his mask redden ever so slightly.

"Yes, we are." I said, and kissed him again. This time, though, we embraced as well. After a few moments we broke apart, and heard someone knock on the door.

"Ballora? Ennard? I need to see you two." The voice of Fritz said. "But it's not too important, so take your time, lovebirds."

"Ok, Fritz!" Ennard called. "Do you want to go or stay?"

"Let's go, and after we can go to your little hideout?" I told him, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"It's gonna be hard for you to get on the roof, Ballora." Ennard said. "But I could carry you easily."

"Ok then, let's go see what Fritz wants." I said.

( _Fritz PoV_ )

"Ok, you two. I hate to be the one to have to tell you, but look here." I said pointing to Section 6 Column B.

"Really?" Ennard said. "Dating rules?

"Rules only apply during the day." Ballora said, then cast a pleading glance at me. "Right?"

"That's right, Ballora." I told her.

"Then why tell us? I can't show myself during the day!" Ennard said.

"That's another thing. Ennard, I spoke to Afton yesterday and we talked it over. You can preform again!" I told them, and Ennard perked up.

"Really?! WHOOHOOOOOOOO!" Ennard shouted.

"With who?" Ballora asked, exited her boyfriend will be preforming again.

"With Freddy FAZBEAR, Ballora. With you!" I told her sarcastically.

"Yes!" They both yelled at once, and they hugged each other.

"What be going on in here, scalliwags?" Foxy said, crawling through the vent that he barley fit in.

"Ennard can preform again!" Ballora yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all heard Baby and Mangle yell at the same time.

 **WHO COULD BE ATTACKING THE REST OF THE GANG? IS IT NIGHTMARE? OR SOME OTHER MENACE?**

 **ONE THING I NEED TO SAY. ME AND MY FAMILY ARE MOVING, SO I WILL GET VERY LITTLE TIME TO WRITE. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! WELL, THIS IS FNAFLORD, SIGNING OFF.**


	11. A Golden Encounter

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEW LOCATION! I CANNOT TELL YOU GUYS HOW SORRY I AM FOR THE EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG WAIT, BUT WE HAVE BEEN SETTLING IN FROM OUR MOVE, BUT IK BAFK!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

 **(** _Ballora PoV_ )

"What was that?" Ennard asked.

"Let's find out!" Fritz said, checking his Python. "One round. Better make it count."

We ran to Funtime Auditorium to see a torn up yellow bear, wires coming out of his eyes, and stank worse than stale mayo.

"Golden Freddy! What ye be coin here?!" Foxy demanded, Him and Funtime Freddy shielding the girls from him.

"Who. Killed. My. BROTHER?!" Golden Freddy yelled, gesturing towards Freddy's figure, laying motionless on the floor.

"No-no-none of us did, Golden Fred-d-d-ddy. Calm down!" Withered Bonnie yelled, Rushing into the room with Circus.

"I did." Nightmare said, appearing in the middle of the room, right between Circus and her daughter.

"Mommy!" Baby said, reaching out towards her daughter.

Nightmare grabbed Circus by the head, grabbed her throat and...got a hook through his arm.

"Arrgh!" Nightmare screeched, releasing Circus, who crawled over towards Baby and hugged her closely. Everybody looked at Foxy, who hadn't moved from his spot in front of the girls. Instead a vicious-looking Foxy had stabbed Nightmare. This Foxy had claws, sharper teeth, sharper hook, and more tears in his body. His tail was swinging very slightly, and his snake-like tongue, hanging slightly out of his long maw. His golden eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Nightmare Foxy?!" Funtime Foxy exclaimed in surprise.

"THaT's RiGhT!" Nightmare Foxy exclaimed, ripping his hook out of Nightmare's arm.

"You miserable fox. I'll kill you where you stand." Nightmare said, swinging his claws at Nightmare Foxy, who sidestepped and bit Nightmare's hand, who yelled and ran into the shadows.

Nightmare Foxy! What ye be doin here, lad?" Foxy asked, holding out his hook.

"I hEaRd Me FaMiLy WaS iN dAnGeR, aNd I cAmE rUnNiNg." Nightmare Foxy said, locking his hook with Foxy's.

"Thank you." Circus said.

"FeR wHaT, lAsS?" Nightmare Foxy asked releasing his hook from Foxy's and turning towards her.

"For saving my life. Nightmare would have ripped my head in half if you hadn't been here when you were." Circus said, standing up with Baby in her arms.

"T'wAs NoThInG, LaSs." Nightmare Foxy said, rubbing his throat.(not with his hook)

"Ye have a voice problem, lad. I don't remember ye talking like this." Foxy said.

( _Nightmare Foxy's PoV_ )

"I hAd A DiSaGrEeMeNt WiTh FrEdBeAr." I said. "T'iSn'T a BiG dEaL,lad."

"I can fix your voice." A ballerina animatronic said. "Its the least I can do after you saved Circus."

"I tHaNk Ye LaSs." I said and followed her to a small room off of the one we were in.

"I'm Ballora." She said.

"NiGhTmArE fOxY." I said, wincing at the pain I feel when I speak.

" _NIGHTMARE_ Foxy?!" Ballora said, pausing at taking out a toolbox.

"I dOn'T wOrK FeR nIgHtMaRe, LaSs." I said, instantly knowing her suspicions.

"Still, I can't fix a Nightmare. Yendo and Lolbit will have to." She said as a bear endoskeleton and a fox looking similar to Funtime Foxy appeared.

"Yendo at your service." The endoskeleton said, doing a little bow.

"As well as Lolbit!" The fox said.

"If Ye CaN fIx Me VoIcE, i AcCePt YeR sErViCe." I said, lifting my head so they had access to my throat.

"Excellent! Let's get started!" Lolbit said and flipped down a switch. Black

( _Golden Freddy PoV_ )

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you all." I said, shyly rubbing the back of my head.

"Its not a problem Goldie." Mangle said, as her second head slowly nodded.

"I've known ye all ye life, and I've still never seen ye that riled up, lad." Foxy said.

"Y-y-yeah! You were pre-pretty mad, Goldie-ie-ie-ie." Withered Chicago said.

"Well. I need to tell you something. I think I know how to finally destroy Nightmare." I said.

 **WELL! WILL GOLDIE HAVE A PLAN, OR WILL HE ENLIST HELP? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE NEW LOCATION!**

 **BTW, I WILL BE STARTING UP A NEW STORY, BUT IT WILL NOT BE FNAF, IT WILL BE ASSASSINS CREED!**


	12. Unintended Assault

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEW LOCATION! I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD START AN ASSASSIN'S CREED STORY, BUT I AM UNABLE TO WRITE ONE LIKE THE OTHERS ON THIS SITE. SO LET THE FNAF CONTINUE!**

 **I OWN NO ONE**

( _Fritz PoV_ )

"WHAT?!" I yelled, almost dropping my gun.

"Thats right. Nightmare is mearly a shadow of Nightmare Fredbear. If we get his help, he can kill Nightmare." Golden Freddy said.

"Well, who knows where Nightmare Fredbear is?" Circus asked.

"On'y one person knows where he is, and that's himself." Foxy said. He was examining his hook, sitting between Funtime Freddy, who was messing with BonBon, and Circus, who was holding Baby.

"Then we can't find him?" I asked.

"You forget about Nightmare Foxy? He said he had a disagreement with Nightmare Fredbear. He can find him." I said.

"What d'ye mean by that, lad." Foxy growled.

"Nothing. I just said it was convenient." I said.

"If Nightmare Foxy knows where Nightmare Fredbear is, he could lead us to him or get him for us." Ballora suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Circus said.

"He is not a dog for ye to send off on a hunt." Foxy growled, raising his voice.

"Calm down, Foxy. It is smart." Funtime Freddy said.

"NO! It is telling me ye scoundrels think us lower than dogs!" Foxy yelled, standing up from his spot on the floor.

"Foxy, sit down. I said, standing as well.

"Or we'll make you." Ennard said, standing as well.

"Arharhar! Ye be think'n ye lads can beat me." oxy said, raising his hook. I raised my gun, Ennard raised his fists. Everybody else sat there, too stunned to do anything.

"All fixed!" Nightmare Foxy said, walking in and seeing the scene. "Err. what's going on?"

"Erm, just a little argument among... _friends_." I said, lowering my gun and sitting back down. The others did the same.

"Well, I'm completely fixed! Well, all exept for my slashes, but I have my pride." Nightmare Foxy said, motioning towards numerous cuts in his body.

"That's great, Nightmare Foxy," Ballora said.

"If you want, you can call me Noxy. Shorter than Nightmare Foxy." Nightmare Foxy said.

"Alright, Noxy, we want to know of you can tell us something." I said.

( _Noxy PoV_ )

"What?" I asked.

"Can you tell us where Nightmare Fredbear is?" Ennard said, and my eyes turned red.

"Never. Say. That. NAME!" I yelled, and smashed the chair closet to me.

"Calm down, lad." Foxy said. And I stuffed my hook...into his chest.

 **WELL, IS FOXY GOING TO BE OK? OR WILL HE BE GONE FOR GOOD? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE NEW LOCATION!**


	13. Nightmareish Attack

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEW LOCATION! GOD, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN THAT INTRO. TOO LONG. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG, BUT, AS I SAID IN MY IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT STORY, I'VE RECENTLY HAD A MOVE AND SCHOOL. BUT ANYWAY, YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME HERE TO READ THIS. LET'S GET INTO IT!**

 **I OWN NO ONE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON!**

(Noxy _PoV"_ )

"Fox-ox-oxy!" Withered Bonnie yelled, catching his friend.

"Foxy, no!" Circus cried out, kneeling next to her friend.

"Foxy, I-"

"Don't, Noxy." Foxy said, holding his hand out, to stop me from continuing.

"Are you alright, Foxy?" Ballora asked, helping him up.

"Aye, lass. I be fine." He said, staring at me. I felt horrible. I had attacked my own cousin.

"Noxy, what's wrong with you?" Fritz hissed, aiming his gun at me.

"Point that thing elsewhere." I said, approaching him. He pulled the trigger, and I felt the bullet miss my engine by a mere inch. I ripped the gun out of his hand, and slashed it in half.

"Noxy, that's eno-ou-ough." Withered Chica said, scared to move.

"Then stop aggravating him." Foxy said, standing next to me.

"Lad, I be sorry. That name triggers me." I told him, and he closed his amber eyes.

"I know, lad. Ye need not worry about this old pirate." Foxy said, placing his hook over a large gash on his pink-ish snout.

"Good. And to answer yer earlier question, no, I cannot lead ye to Fredbear." I said, to much disappointment.

"And why is that?" Ennard asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I don't know where he be." I said, looking directly at him.

"But ye said ye had a disagreement with him, lad." Foxy said, looking a little confused.

"I didn't fight the lad. If I had, I'd be dead. He's evenly matched with Nightmare." I said, looking at them like they were crazy.

"That's why we need him. Nightmare is running around here somewhere." Funtime Freddy, making Bonbon nod.

"Well, sorry, lads. I can't help you there." I said, scratching the top of my head.

"Oh, well that's to bad." Nightmare said, appearing from the darkness.

( _Baby PoV_ )

"Oh, well that's too bad." Nightmare said, appearing from the darkness of my home.

"Nightmare!" Noxy said, looking angry.

"Hello, my old friend." Nightmare said, looking a little upset. I don't think mommy or anyone else saw it, but Nightmare seemed sad about seeing Noxy.

"I'm no friend of yours, you murderer." He said.

"That's too bad. You were fun to have around." Nightmare said, and mommy stepped forward.

"Shut up, Nightmare. You're trying to manipulate us again, I know it." She said, looking very mad. I hid behind her leg, and she placed her hand on my head.

"You are not welcome here." Funtime Foxy yelled at him, and Mangle swung down next to her.

"Oh, well that's not nice." Nightmare said, stepping towards them. Noxy and Foxy lunged themselves at Nightmare, along with Ennard and Funtime Freddy.

"What is this?!" Nightmare demanded, throwing them off with ease. He lifted Foxy, cutting his hook arm off. Noxy charged, slicing a finger off.

"Arrgh!" Nightmare yelled, throwing Noxy into Ennard. Funtime Freddy, slammed into Nightmare, and both began to slam into each other. Funtime Freddy was stronger than I thought.

"How are you still standing?" Nightmare demanded, punching Freddy in the gut.

"I'm stronger than I let on." He answered, throwing himself into Nightmare, who was just a little taller. Nightmare finally clawed Freddy, causing him to get on his knees.

"Bow to your superiors, boy." Nightmare said, towering over him. Mommy ran forward, slamming her whole body into Nightmare. He barely moved, and he turned to mommy.

"You, as well." He said, slamming a fist into her head, knocking her on her knees.

"You monster!" Fritz yelled, a hand on a small black gun-looking item. His taser.

"Do you need a lesson, too?" Nightmare asked, approaching him. Fritz smiled.

"Perhaps I do. But you need a lesson in awareness." Fritz said, as Nightmare reached for him.

"Wha- ARRRRGH!" Nightmare yelled, as Fritz shocked him.

"That's how it feels, you!" Ballora yelled at Nightmare as he vanished into the shadows.

"You got lucky this time, but remember." Nightmare said, pulling Withered Chica into the black, "I know the way into your hearts."

"CHICAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled, running to the spot that Nightmare disapeared.

 **WILL CHICA MEET THE SAME FATE AS FREDDY? OR WILL HER FRIENDS FIND A WAY TO SAVE HER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE NEW LOCATION!**

 **OK, SIDE NOTE. I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE THAT I WANT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS TO CHECK OUT. IF THE ANSWERS ARE VALID, THEN MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL THAT ONE IS _COMPLETE_. SO, PUT IN YOUR ANSWERS AND LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
